RWBY Holiday Gaiden: Episode Yang
by ShadeHedgehog
Summary: It's the holiday season at Beacon! But Yang still has to make one last trek to get the perfect gift for her teammate. Along for the ride is none other than... Ren? Companion piece to Episode Blake.


_For my friend Nikki and Team SLAYS._

The day of Christmas Eve was a cold one. Snow coated the entire school of Beacon and everyone was relaxing inside and enjoying the warmth of the indoors. But there was one student that wasn't so eager to stay inside all day, no matter the weather. That student would be none other than Yang Xiao Long.

For you see, Yang had found gifts for everybody in her circle of friends. Chocolate chip pancake mix for Team JNPR, a new dress for Weiss, and the newest Kung Fu Ninja Demon Slayer for her sister Ruby. But there was one person whose idea for a gift has eluded the hot headed fighter.

Yang wasn't afraid to admit it, she had no idea what she was going to get her partner, Blake, for Christmas. She figured she could just wait and put it off with the mentality that the idea will come to her soon enough.

She decided to depart, thinking an idea would hit her sooner rather than later. Her sister and Weiss were out and about, probably getting lunch or something. Oddly enough she couldn't fathom as to why Blake wasn't in their room at the moment. Perhaps she'd already left to go do something? But what could that be? The school library is closed. She shrugged and put it in the back of her mind for something like that could wait. Right now she needed to put on a coat and hurry along. As she was walking down the hallway of her dorm, there stood none other than Team JNPR's own Lie Ren. He was putting on a backpack and appeared to be departing as well.

"Ren? Ren! Hey! Whatcha up to? Headed somewhere?"

Ren turned around, a little surprised to encounter Yang of all people.

"Oh. Well I'm off getting Nora's gift. It's finally ready for pickup at the shop downtown so the sooner I get this done, the better."

"You mind if I tag along? I still need to pick up my last gift! Maybe you can help me out!"

"Uhm, sure. I don't see why not. Let us depart then."

The two headed off through the snow to the town. It wasn't a particularly long journey but the terrain and temperature made it feel longer than it should've. During the walk Yang decided to ask Ren for advice about her predicament. Ren and Blake had some similarities, maybe the studious student could make her think of something.

"Sooooo Ren."

"Yes? What is it?"

"I kinda need to get a gift for Blake. I was wondering if you had any ideas on what to get her since I'm stumped."

"Well maybe something practical. That's what I'm doing for Nora."

"Nora? Practical? Why would you get her something practical? She'd never want anything practical, she'd want something fun!"

"Which is exactly why I have to get her something practical. She doesn't really think too far ahead, so I want to make sure she's taken care of. Even if it seems like I'm a bit… boring."

This got Yang curious, she was about to ask what it was Ren got his excitable partner as a gift but as soon as that thought crossed her head, they were already at the bookstore. Yang briefly separated from Ren to go look around at some of the books. Yang was never really a book person and she was most certainly out of her element here in this particular shop.

Ren soon walked back up to Yang with a bag, arousing Yang's curiosity.

"Wait, so what'd you get her exactly?"

"Well I got her next semester's textbooks. We're in the same class so I figured I should get her ahead of the curve. She'll be prepared for the school year to come."

Yang raised an eyebrow, wondering if Ren's practicality was the best option for him.

"Ren, are you sure you don't think Nora would appreciate something a bit more fun?"

The long haired boy smiled warmly at Yang and responded.

"I'm sure. But if you must insist, maybe I'll make her something special for breakfast tomorrow as well."

"You should make her some sort of crazy new pancake mix! Like mint! Or chocolate! Or strawberry!"

"Heh, I'll think of something."

Yang chuckled and looked around some more, wondering what she could get for her dear partner.

'Well… she is a bookworm…'

She went over to the new releases section and found a book that seemed to be right up Blake's alley. "White Rose Petals"

Ren walked back up to her and put a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"I think she'd really like this."

Without another moment's hesitation she picked it up and went to go buy the new release.

By the time the pair had made it back it was a little late into the night. It was quiet in the dorms. Not a soul was awake save for the fiery Blonde and the responsible boy she was with moments earlier.

Amidst the peace and quiet, Yang silently placed a wrapped gift along with a card under the tree and went to her bed hoping to drift asleep quickly.

The inside of the card read:

 _"_ _Here's to many more memories ready to be made! Your partner in crime, -Yang"_


End file.
